costummonsterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
History of the Dragon I "The beginning"
Prolog Irgendwo in einen Dschungel in einer Fremde Welt kämpfen die wohl grössten, aggressivsten, gefährlichsten und übermenschliche Kreaturen diesen Planeten. Der Eine verschiesst eine Feuerkugel aber der andere weicht aus und beisst den andere im Hals mit knapper Not es sich noch befreien. Doch der Kampf wird unterbrochen, ein leuchtendes Portal taucht von nichts auf und saugt die beiden Kreaturen ein und verschwindet wieder wie es gekommen ist. Doch das Portal erscheint in zwei verschiedene Gebiete in unserer Welt besser gesagt im Amerika auf. Die Portale spucken mit voller Wucht die Kreaturen. Die Kreaturen haben nur ein Ziel den Andere zu finden und töten. Das Chaos hat begonnen. Kapitel 1 Im Central Park liegt der Junge Elias faul herum und geniesst die Aussicht doch bald wird er gestört. "Hallo, Elias.", sagt ein Mädchen plötzlich vor Elias Gesicht. Elias erschreckt sofort und sagt aufgeregt "M-man, mach das nie mehr Lisa!"-"Sorry." sagt Lisa." Komm schnell im Clubhaus Elias!"-"Wieso?"-"Mach einfach!" drängt Lisa. Beide rennen schnell im Clubhaus wo die Anderen auf sie warten. Der Fernseher ist an und es läuft die Nachrichten. Der Reporter ist in einem Fast Zerstörten Dorf im Texas, und befragt die überlebente was geschah. Alle haben dasselbe gesagt, ein Riesen grosser Dino ähnliches Monster mit einziehbaren Krallen die bis 2 Meter Länge erreichen, und es hatte Flügel aber es lief nur und verschoss mehrere Feuerkugel von seinen Mund und töte jedem dem im Weg stand. "Oh mein Gott." sagt Elias leise. "Elias was glaubst du was es war?" fragt Yang Elias. "Ich weiss nicht wieso du mich das fragst, aber ich glaube so ein Art Drache oder so was ähnliches. Aber ich wusste nicht dass so was gibt."-"Du bist doch hier der Experte." antwortete Yang. "Mal hoffen das es uns nicht Besucht." bemerket Ying, Yangs Kluger Zwillingbruder. Szenewechsel. Ein Bauer versucht mit einen Schrottgewehr die Kreatur zu verjagen doch das Monster wird leicht böse, öffnet langsam sein Maul und kleine Licht Kugel versammeln sich in sein Maul und werden zusammen grösser und verschiesst zu den Bauern. Die Feuerkugel hat eine explosive Wirkung und explodiert von einem Umkreis von einen 1Km. Im brennende Gebiet voller Rauch tauchen plötzlich zwei rotglühenden Augen und die Kreatur lässt einen Schrei von sich aus. Kapitel 2 Nicht mal eine 1 Stunde kommt schon eine neue Meldung. Im Montana wurde ein neues Monster gesichtet es war auch Dino ähnlich aber es sieht anders aus als der von Texas. Das Verhalten war auch anders, es scheint ein Friedliches Monster zu sein. Natürlich haben die Kids das mit verfolgt. "Noch ein Monster!" sagt Lara, "Zu Glück kein Horrorvieh." sagt noch Yang. "Ich befürchte was sehr schlimmes." sagt Ying der vor dem Computer sitzt, fragend starren alle Ying an. Ying Antwortet den Andern: " Ich habe mal die Wege von den beiden Monstern ausgerechnet, und treffen sich im mitten Colorado besser gesagt im Colorado Springs. Wenn wir nichts machen könnten um die 380 Tausend Menschen sterben." "Wann werden sie ankommen?" Fragt Elias. " In ungefähr 5 Tage." Plötzlich läutet die Tür. Lara geht aufmachen und sieht ein FBI Agent. Der Agent will dass alle in den Wagen einsteigen sollen. Als alle eingestiegen sind Fährt der Wagen los. Die Kids denken es muss was grosses Kommen. Die Zeit tickt. Wenn sich die Beiden Kreaturen aufeinander treffen wird was Schlimmes Kommen. Kapitel 3 Im Hauptquartier des FBI. Der Agent schickt die Kindern zu seinen Boss. Wie es aussieht erwartete er die Kinder schon. "Was ist hier los? Warum sind wir im FBI?" will Elias wissen. Der Leiter antwortet "Ihr sechs werdet ab sofort Mitglieder einer Unterabteilung des FBI!" "WAS!!!" rufen alle ausser Ying. "Ihr wurdet hier angemeldet! Von Ying." sagt der Leiter. "DU HAST WAS GETAN!?" schreien alle Ying an. Ying antwortet: " Ich wurde vor einen Halbes Jahr gefragt wenn ich im Monster Abteilung des FBI mitmachen will. Natürlich wollte ich mitmachen aber alleine wäre das mir unwohl, ich wollte zuerst euch noch fragen wenn ihr auch mitmachen wollte aber weil ich wusste das alle nein sagen würden ausser Yang, mit ihm wäre das ein Chaos, deswegen entschloss ich einfach euch anzumelden."-"Na toll." seufz Elias. " Ihr braucht noch passende Kleider! John bringt sie zur Umkleidekabinen!"-"Jawohl, Boss!". Die Kinder folgten John in die Umkleidekabine und er gab ihnen die Kleider. In paar Minuten sind die Kids umgezogen. John gibt ihnen noch die Ausweise. " Wow, sind die Cool." bemerkt natürlich Yang. John zeigte ihnen den Weg zur Monsterabteilung, man kam zuerst im Krankenstadion. Elias sah sich die Verletzen an und dann kam ein Arzt und sagte zu ihm " Das sind die überleben von unseren Agenten die versuchten das Monster abzuhalten. Hey, bist du neu hier!?"-" Äh... Ja."-" Aha, du bist nicht alleine noch fünf weitere neue, oh, wo sind meine Manieren ich bin Benjamin Franklin Hawkeye Pierce und bin hier der beste Arzt, nennt mich ruhig Hawk und ihr seid?"-" Ich Elias, und das sind Yang, Ying, Lisa, Lara und Tina."." Kannst du ihnen die Waffen zeigen?"-" Sicher, wird lustig. Mir nach Kindern!". Die Kids folgten Hawk bis zur Schiessanlage. " Wer will gerne als erster eine Waffe testen?"-" Ich!" ruft Yang. Yang geht zur Waffe Auswahl und nimmt sich eine grosse Armblaster. " Wow, was ist das ein Ding?" fragt Yang. " Eine XY KL 9000 Armblaster. Wenn ich du wär, wäre ich es lieber sein lassen."-" Pah, das ist sicher kinderleicht!"-" Ich hab dich gewarnt." Im Schiessraum steht Yang in der Mitte und die Andern Hintern Ihm. Als Yang gerade schiessen will wird er von Hawk unterbrochen : " Stop! Warte noch einen Moment! Kindern geht bitte zur seite. Hey Trapper hol die Mathe!" Hawk holt eine Mathe und legt sie in die Wand und Trapper legt auch eine Mathe nur im Boden. Hawk sagt zu Yang: " Jetzt kannst du schiessen!". Yang macht sich Schussbereit, zielt und schiesst. Durch den Starken Druck wird Yang zurückgeschleudert und landet direkt in der Mathe und geht K.O. " Oh mein Gott, Yang ist Tot!" ruft Elias. Aber Hawk beruhigt die anderen: " Keine Sorge er ist nur K.O. Das war schon das 427 Mal. Trapper legt bitte ein Schild wo steht Bitte erst nehmen wenn man Erfahrung hat, sonst gehst du K.O."-" Wird gemacht." Sagt Trapper. Es ist schon 1 Tag vergangen und die Monster werden sich noch im 4 Tagen Treffen. Kapitel 4 Es ist schon der zweite Tag im FBI. Die Kinder trainieren in der Schiessanlage mit den modernsten Waffen das es gib. Yang hat sich erholt und trainiert wieder aber nur mit kleinen Waffen. Ying ist der einzige der nicht trainiert den er bastelt ein komische Gerät. Trapper ist neugierig und fragt Yang was er da macht: " Hey, was macht du für ein komisches Dings da, und für was ist der gut?"-" Naja das ist ein Tragbaren Mikropowerportal."-" Ein Was?"-" Oder besser gesagt ein Tragbaren Portal Gerät. Mit diesem Gerät könne wir ein Portal zur einen andern Welt erschaffen."-" Wieso machst du das überhaupt?"-"Musst du so viele Fragen stellen!?"-" Ja es ist lustig"-"Krass. Ach egal, ich habe dieses Gerät erfunden weil ich heraus gefunden habe das diese zwei Monstern von einer anderen Welt stammen."-" Haben wir mit so eine Art Alien zu tun?"-" Könnten wir so sagen.".“Oh schei***, schaut euch schnell das an!" ruft Yang aufgeregt und zeigt auf den Fernseher. Alle schauen sich die Live Nachrichten an. Live berichte der Reporter dass das Militär versucht das Monster zu Töten. Fünf Kampfjets greifen das Monster an. Als erstes verschiesst das Monster ein Feuerkugel und es erwischt einen der Jet und einer fliegt zu nahe an das Monster ran und es zerstört das Jet mit Seiner Hand. Das Monster streckt seine Flügel aus und fliegt. Es wird von den drei übrigen Jets verfolgt, und nach ein paar hundert Meter dreht sich das Monster um, und verschiesst mehrere Feuerkugeln, und alle Jets explodieren. Wieder im FBI. " Gegen das Horror Vieh müssen wir kämpfen!?!" schreit Yang. Hawk antwortet cool: " Ja!". " Was ist mit der Stadt?" will Elias wissen. Da kommt plötzlich John und sagt " Wir haben gestern begonnen sie zu evakuieren. Ich hoffe dass ihr in 3 Tagen bereit seid." Alle antworten: " Das werden wir!" Kapitel 5 Die 3 Tage sind vorbei. In einer Stunde werden die Kreaturen sich begegnen. Die Kids sind alle Kampfbereit, bevor alle in den Hubschrauber einsteigen gib Ying Elias den Portal Gerät. Leise erklärt er wie das Gerät funktioniert, dann steigen sie in den Hubschrauber. Hawk steuert den Hubschrauber in mitten der Stadt und landet und die Kinder steigen aus. Hawk ruft noch: " Ying, ich hoffe das dein Plan gelingt! Ich fliegt mal los!" Und Hawk fliegt wieder im FBI wenn was schief läuft. Die Kinder stehen mitten in einer Menschenleeren Stadt und warten auf die Monster. "Wie lang noch?" fragt Yang seinen Bruder. Er antwortet:" In 5 Minuten!". Plötzlich hört man zwei verschiedene Schreie. Darauf Elias:" Vergess nicht, wenn ihr Killer seht müsste ihr sofort weg laufen ihm hierher bringen. Und bei Drake probiert ihr auch ihm hierher locken. Verstanden?"-"JA!" rufen alle. Alle trennen sich und suchen nach Killer und Drake. Yang komm in einer Kreuzung und hört ein Schrei, schnell geht er in Deckung und hofft:" Bitte nicht Killer! Bitte nicht Killer! Bitte nicht Killer!" Springt mitten in der Strasse und schaut erschrocken:" Es ist Killer!" sagt er ängstlich. Killer schreit ihn an und Yang rennt weg und Killer verfolgt ihm. In der Zwischenzeit hat Tina Drake gefunden und lockt ihm an den Treffpunkt. Per tragbare Handyuhren sagen Yang und Tina die andern das sie im Treffpunkt gehen sollen. Im Treffpunkt warten die andern da kommt Yang total panisch zu andern Tina ganz ruhig. Killer und Drake erreichen die Strasse und sehen den andern, brüllen sich gegenseitig an und rennen gegen sein Gegner in der Mitten stehen die Kindern. " Und jetzt!" brüllt Yang Elias panisch. "Nur warten!"-" Was!?!" schreien Yang und die Mädchen. Killer und Drake kommen immer näher. Nur 5 Meter von den Kindern entfernt, nimmt Elias blitzschnell das Portal Gerät druckt an den Knopf und schmeisst in den Boden. Blitzschnell taucht ein Portal aus und saugt die Kindern und die Monstern auf. Auf einer andern Welt. Ein Menschen ähnliches Wesen läuft und sieht von weiten wie Portal sechs kleine Wesen raus spuckt und wieder verschwindet. Elias merkt dass das Portal weg ist und in einer unbekannte Welt Festhägen und ruft mit den Handyuhr Hawk an. Glücklicherweise funktioniert es:"Hawk du musst uns hier raus holen! Wan bist du da?"-"In...1...Woche...der...Funk..funktioniert...schlec...mus...aufleg....." und so endet der Funk. Elias sagt zu den andern:" Hawk ist in einer Woche da! Wir müssen einen Unterschlupf finden.“ Die Kinder laufen in den unbekannten Wald durch. Sie werden verfolgt von dem Wesen der sie von dem Portal sehen kam. Plötzlich springt das Wesen vor den Kinder, vor schreckt springen die Kids nach hinten und machen sich Kampfbereit. Der Alien steht auf. Es ist ein 2m hoher menschlicher Muskelprotz und sagt: "Rennt, rennt um euer Leben!" Die Kids merken das er recht hat, und rennen weg. Kurz danach folgt das Alien sie, um sie... Ende ''Hier geht es weiter. '' '' Gefangen in einer andere Welt. '' Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Hero Gresh